Sur les bancs de Poudlard
by feu-follet du 45
Summary: Série de drabbles sur James Potter et Lily Evans lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard.
1. Prend la porte

**Pour me faire pardonner ce retard imprévu, je vous annonce que je commence une série de Drabbles sur Lily et James. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

1. PREND LA PORTE

Lily travaillait sur sa composition de métamorphose quand on frappa a la porte. Trop absorbée

_ Salut ma Lily Jolie !

_ Potter ? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vivement

_ Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose

_ Prend la porte !

_ Mais bien sur ! Je la pose où ?

…**...**

**Next : Le pari**

**A demain**


	2. Le pari

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau drabble. Bonne lecture**

**...**

Drabble 2...Le pari

La porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors s'ouvrit violemment sur une Lily furieuse, les cheveux encore trempés de sa douche.

_ Potter ! Je sais que c'est toi !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_ Ne nie pas je sais que c'était toi !

_ Quand ! Ou ça ?

_ Ça te rafraîchit la mémoire ? Demanda rudement la jeune fille en lui aspergeant la figure

_ Ah ! Tu veux parler de la douche des filles ?

_ Exact ! Alors c'était bien toi !

_ Mais tu comprend, j'allais quand même pas perdre mon pari avec Sirius !

_ Non bien sur que non ! Tu es vraiment un crétin !

**...**

**Et voila !**

**Next : Réflexion à la Potter**

** Une petite review pour calmer Lily ? A demain**


	3. Réflexion à la Potter

**Hello tout le monde ! Un nouveau drabble rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture**

**...**

Drabble 3... Réflexion à la Potter

_ Lily Jolie !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ J'ai réfléchit à quelque chose cette nuit !

_ Félicitation ! Là tu as progressé Potter ! Tu as réfléchit à quoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas mourir idiot

_ C'est mal parti

...

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Une review pour consoler James ?**

**Next : Surnom**

**A demain**


	4. Surnom (1)

**Bien le bonjour / bonsoir. Merci beaucoup Melane pour ta review. Comme tu m'as laissée la premiere une review, ce drabble t'es dédié . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**.

* * *

><p>Drabble 4...Surnom<p>

_ Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, tu lui disais quoi a Servilus ?

_ A qui ?

_ Pardon, a Severus

_ Pourquoi tu lui as donné ce surnom ?

_ Parce que c'est un crétin

_ Et alors ? Toi tu es un crétin jaloux, c'est pas mieux !

* * *

><p><strong>Avez vous aimé ?<strong>

**Next : Calcul Mental**

**A demain**


	5. Calcul mental

**Hello ! Et oui, je suis en avance mais peut-être est-ce une bonne chose. Que diriez vous d'un second drabble ce soir ? Bon, bonne lecture, et à ce soir !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 5...Calcul Mental<p>

_ Eh Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_ 16523

_ Quoi ?

_ Cela fait 16523 fois qur tu me le demande et pour la 16523ème fois, je te répond non

_ Et pour la 16524ème fois ?

_ Va te faire voir !

_ Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux changer de disque !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Next : expression artistique**

**A ce soir**


	6. Expression Artistique

**Hello ! Me voici avec votre surprise ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 6...Expression artistique<p>

_ Lily ! Viens voir ce que j'ai peint dans la salle commune !

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais un artiste. Montre moi !

_ Tadaaaaa !

_ Potter, tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Bah non , les profs ont bien dit que la peinture etait un moyen d'expression implicite !

_ Ah oui ! C'est vraiment implicite de marquer a la peinture dorée " Je t'aime Lily Jolie. James." ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne soirée<strong>

**Next : Je t'aime moi non plus**

**A demain ****si j'ai au moins une review**


	7. Je t'aime moi non plus

**Bonjour à tou(te)s. Comme promis vous avez droit à ce nouveau drabble. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 7... Je t'aime moi non plus<p>

_ Lily Jolie, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_ Tu es sincère ?

_ Oui

_ Tu me le jures ?

_ Oui

_ Moi aussi

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Des reviews pour consoler James ?<strong>

**Next : Promesses intéressantes**

**A quand vous aurez laissé quelques reviews**


	8. Promesses intéressantes

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Un nouveau drabble comme promis. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 8... Promesses intéressantes<p>

_ Lily, je te promes que j'arrete de te demander trente six fois par jour de sortir avec moi, de vouloir t'embrasser, de te faire des blagues idiotes

_ On est pas au premier janvier alors pourquoi tu me dis ca ? Ah je sais ! Tu veux quoi en echange ?

_ Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Au moins je n'ai plus a te le demander si tu dis oui, tu m'embrasse quand tu veux et j'arrete les blagues !

_ Imbecile !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Next : Invitation manquée**

**A demain**


	9. Invitation manquée

**Hey ! Un nouveau drabble pour vous ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 9... Invitation manquée<p>

_ Eh Lily, tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?

_ Je ne danse pas

_ moi non plis, on pourra discuter si tu veux

_ Entre une soirée à t'entendre te vanter et une autre à lire au coin du feu avec un bol de chocolat... désolée Potter mais le chocolat l'emporte

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensez vous de ce drabble ? Des reviews s'il vous plait ! Un geste pour Noël !<strong>

**Next : Fonctions**

**A plus tard**


	10. Fonctions

**Hey ! Joyeux réveillon ! Je dédie ce drabble à Jastania Sweet pour sa review. D'autres dédicaces de ce genre sont au programme. Comme c'est le réveillon, je vais laisser plus de drabbles que d'habitude. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 10... Fonctions<p>

_ Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans les couloirs a cette heure ? Il est une heure du matin !

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question !

_ Je suis prefete en chef , Potter !

_ Et moi je suis un maraudeur, Evans !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Laissez moi vos reviews au pied du sapin !<strong>

**Next : Marchandage**

**A tout à l'heure**


	11. Marchandage

**Hey ! Me revoici pour ce drabble un peu long mais qui respecte les 100 mots. Comme c'est un jour que j'adore, un autre drabble va suivre dans quelques heures. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 11... Marchandage<p>

_ Lily tu peux m'aider pour le devoir de demain ?

_ Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à le faire avant !

_ Allez, s'il te plait ! Sinon je t'embrasse devant tout le monde !

_ Si tu fais ça je te jette un sort de glue au mur !

_ Tu peux pas !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Ta baguette contre mon devoir

_ OK

Quelques jours plus tard

_ Mr. Potter, la prochaine fois que vous me rendez une plaisenterie de ce genre, vous serez collé !

_ Pas la peine madame, Evans peux s'en charger

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Vacances**


	12. Vacances

**Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. Je reprend les drabbles demain après midi ou demain soir, je ne sais pas. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 12...Vacances<p>

_ Lily Jolie, j'ai appris que tu restais pendant les vacances, on pourrait se voir non ?

_ Impossible Potter

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas accès au dortoir des filles et tu es viré de la bibliotheque à vie je te signale !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila. A demain et JOYEUX NOËL !<strong>

**Next : Cadeaux**


	13. Cadeau

**Joyeux Noël ! Un petit drabble rien que pour vous que j'ai glissé dans la hotte du bonhomme rouge. Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 13... Cadeaux<p>

_ Joyeux Noel Lily !

_ Toi aussi Potter !

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, un truc qui va vraiment te faire plaisir !

_ Comment as-tu deviné que le cadeau que je voulais c'était que tu me laisse tranquille sans me demander trente-six fois par jour de sortir avec toi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaa ! Laissez moi des reviews sous mon sapin et je glisserais d'autres drabble dans vos cadeaux !<strong>

**Next : Illusions**


	14. Illusions

**Hey ! Un petit drabble amusant. Merci beaucoup Echo pour ta review, je te dédie ce drabble en espèrant qu'il te plaira ! Je remercie aussi beaucoup Melane pour sa review ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 13... Illusions<p>

_ James, je t'aime

_ Tu as bu ?

_ Oui

_ Quoi ?

_ Du whiskey pur feu

_ Combien de verres ?

_ Trois

_ Bon ben écoute, on verra après hein ? Je crois que c'est mal partie pour moi si il te faut tout ça pour m'aimer

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Des petites reviews et le prochain drabble est pour vous !<strong>

**Next : Reptiles**

**A plus tard !**


	15. Reptiles

**Salut ! Oui je sais j'ai du retard, pour me faire pardonner, je vous en laisse deux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 15... Reptiles<p>

_ Potter !

_ Oui Lily

_ Je viens de comprende une chose sur toi

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Tu as besoin des reptiles dans ta vie.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Regarde plutot ça ! C'est ma prochaine blague contre Servilus !

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Vous avez aimé ? Des reviews s'il vous plait !<strong>

**Next : Potions**

**A tout de suite**


	16. Potions

**Re-bonjour ! Le drabble promis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 16... Potions<p>

_ Eh Lily jolie ! Tu te mets avec moi en potions ?

_ Et Sirius ?

_ Il est avec Peter, Remus est malade

_ Je les comprends ! Désolée Potter mais je tiens à sortir vivante du cours

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Une p'tite review pour ce p'tit drabble ?<strong>

**Next : Choco-photo**

**A demain**


	17. Choco-photo

**Hello ! Comme promis voici l'épisode des choco-photos. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci infiniment à Mellyturtle pour ses 16 reviews ! Ce drabble t'es dédié. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 17... Choco-photos<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! J'ai réussi à apprendre un nouveau sort ! Tiens, pioche une carte dans cette boîte, je te la donne.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une photo de moi animée et qui parle ! Comme les chocogrenouilles mais en plus perfectionné !

_ Je crois que je te vois bien assez souvent,pas la peine de rajouter ta choco-photo, au revoir Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre sera laissé cet après-midi<strong>

**Next : Donne moi ta main**


	18. Donne moi ta main

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec ce drabble promis. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 18... Donne moi ta main<p>

_ Lily Jolie, veux tu m'épouser ?

_ Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux là ?

_ Ben si !

_ Mon pauvre, je ne veux déjà pas sortir avec toi alors t'épouser, tu peux toujours espérer !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, laissez moi vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Je te dis que non**

**A demain**


	19. Je te dis que non

**Hello la compagnie ! Comment vous portez vous ? Comme promis, ce nouveau drabble est là. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 19... Je te dis que non<p>

_ Allez, Lily-Jolie, avoue que tu as eu peur et que tu as broyé le bras de Sirius quand je suis tombé de mon balai !

_ Je te dis que non !

_ Oh, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire de l'avouer. Je t'ai vue avoir peur

_ Eh bien tu as des visions ! Tu as dût trop abuser des chocogrenouilles !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un autre pour la route ? <strong>

**Next : Repas Bueno**

**A tout de suite !**


	20. Repas bueno

**Me revoilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau drabble ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 20... Repas bueno<p>

_ Lily ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais aux cuisines en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_ Je suis préfète, je n'ai pas à me justifier, en revanche je te retourne la question !

_ J'avais faim alors je suis descendu

_ On partage ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un léger raprochement qui ne va pas durer et Lily va encore hurler sur James, rassurez vous<strong>

**Next : Folie vertigineuse**

**A ... cet après midi ou demain je ne sais pas. Laissez vos reviews !**


	21. Folie vertigineuse

**Hey ! Ben oui, je vous laisse ce drabble aujourd'hui. Trois en une journée ! Bon je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 21... Folie vertigineuse<p>

_ Potter, espèce de crétin, tu vois pas que tu es un malade ? Un grand malade même !

_ Je savais ce que je faisais et je n'allais pas tomber Lily jolie, en revanche, avoue ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_ Potter je te hais, tu n'est qu'un imbécile ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi !

_ Lily la tigresse, n'avoue pas qu'elle aime James !

_ Peeves, la ferme !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Vous avez aimé ? Laissez vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Paris a l'eau ( pas la ville hein ! )**

**A demain**


	22. Pari à l'eau

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous dans ce froid glacial ? Je vous amène ce petit drabble et vous verrez que James compatit quand il fait froid. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 22 ... Paris à l'eau<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu veux jouer ?

_ Je travaille, ça se voit pas ? Va jouer avec Sirius au lieu de m'embêter !

_ On joue aux paris ! Je pari que tu sortira avec moi à la fin de l'année

_ Je pari que tu n'est même pas capable d'aller te jeter dans le lac

_ Il neige !

_ J'ai gagné !

_ C'est pas de saison mais si tu y tiens ...

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review pour consoler James de son plongeon ? <strong>

**Next : Langage des fleurs**


	23. Langage des fleurs

**Hey !** **Hier je ne vous ai laissé qu'un drabble, je suis désolée je pensais avoir le temps mais j'ai eu un imprévu. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous en laisserais trois aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 23... Langage des fleurs<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! Tiens, je t'ai ramené ce laurier !

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Dans le langage des fleurs*, cela signifit ''Je triompherait de vous''

_ Ah très bien, alors tiens ce chardon qui signifit ''Je pique. Méfiez vous de ma vengeance ! ''

_ Aïe ! Mais ça pique ce truc !

_ Je t'avais prévenu !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? * la signification vient du site . <strong>

**Next : Rumeurs**

**A tout de suite !**


	24. Rumeurs

**Me revoilà ! Je vous laisse ce petit drabble. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 24... Rumeurs<p>

_ POTTER !

_ Oui Lily jolie ?

_ C'est toi qui as dit à tout le monde que je sortais avec toi ?

_ Bah oui, c'est presque vrai non ?

_ Et une gifle, ça va être vrai aussi ?

_ Non pitié Lily ! *gifle* Mais ça fait mal !

_ Comme les rumeurs fausses Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Une p'tite review ?<strong>

**Next : Dimensions**

**A tout de suite !**


	25. Dimensions

**Bon, alors voilà le dernier drabble ! Non je plaisante ! Me tirez pas dessus, je voulais dire le dernier drabble de la journée ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 25 ... Dimensions<p>

_ Potter ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sur mon lit ?

_ Je prenais les dimensions pour savoir quelle taille il faut que je demande

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Me le faire livrer quand on sera ensembles

_ Sors d'ici tout de suite Potter !

_ Du deux cent par deux cent, ça te vas ?

_ Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Crétin !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>

**Next : Saint valentin**

**A demain !**


	26. Saint Valentin

**Hey ! Surprise ! Pour changer d'année, je vous propose ce drabble. Bonne année a tous !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 26... Saint Valentin<p>

_ Eh Lily jolie, tu savais que les princes existaient ?

_ Bah oui, quelle question !

_ J'en suis un et je veux devenir le tien

_ Je m'excuse mais c'est impossible.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mes princes je les prends au rayon biscuit, pas au rayon des abrutis !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Tu viens ?**

**A demain**


	27. Tu viens ?

**Hey ! Bonne année ! Mes meilleurs vœux à tous ! Voici ce premier drabble de l'année 2015. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 27... Tu viens ?<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie tu veux venir ?

_ Ecoute moi bien Potter, je ne veux certainement pas être avec toi et encore moins passer une nuit blanche.

_ Mais je te laisserais dormir dans mon lit !

_ Désolée Potter, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi vos reviews, le premier, je lui dédie un drabble<strong>

**Next : Les bonnes manières**

**A cet après-midi !**


	28. Les bonnes manières

**Chose promise, chose dûe. Voilà un nouveau drabble pour cette nouvelle année. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 28... Les bonnes manières<p>

_ Hey ! Potter tu sais ce que ça veut dire ''partager''

_ Bah oui pourquoi ?

_ Moi aussi je voulais la dernière part de gâteau !

_ Si tu veux je peux tout recracher

_ Mais quel crétin !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Laissez vos reviews, bonne année 2015 !<strong>

**Next : Embrouilles et dictionnaire**

**A demain !**


	29. Embrouilles et dictionnaire

**Hey ! Deux drabbles ce matin car je ne peux pas cet après midi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 29... Embrouilles et dictionnaire<p>

_ Lily Jolie, dans le dictionnaire moldu j'ai trouvé la définition de "amour"

_ Tant mieux pour toi, moi après avoir lu la définition de "gifle" je cherche un cobaye

_ Tu connais la signification d' "humour" ?

_ Et toi tu connais celle de "crétin" ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! Je vous livre l'autre de suite<strong>

**Next : Partir**


	30. Partir

**Me revoila ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 30... Partir<p>

_ Ma Lily Jolie, pour toi tu sais où j'irais ?

_ Non , dis moi !

_ Au bout du monde !

_ Eh bien vas-y !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, ça me fera des vacances ! Tu pars quand ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! <strong>

**Next : Tu me vois ?**

**A demain !**

**Ps.. n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	31. Tu me vois ?

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Je dédie ce drabble à Jastania Sweet qui m'a envoyée la première review de cette année sur ces drabble ! Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 31... Tu me vois ?<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu me vois ?

_ Non et tant mieux !

_ Lily, Sirius m'a jeté un sort et j'ai disparut !

_ Revelo ! La prochaine fois que tu enfiles cette maudite cape, restes y !

_ Euh ... merci ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Laissez vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Pluie battante**

**A ... tout de suite !**


	32. Pluie battante

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p>Drabble 32... Pluie battante<p>

_ Lily ? Mais tu es folle ? Il pleut à torrents !

_ Je l'avais remarqué, merci Potter !

_ Tu veux rentrer ?

_ Oui sauf que je n'ai pas ma baguette pour me protéger

_ Pleure pas ! Tiens, prends ce parapluie

_ Merci James

* * *

><p><strong>Pensez vous que James va comprendre ce qui lui arrive ?<strong>

**Mais pas d'inquiétude, nos deux tourteraux vont encore se chamailler**

**Next : Doloris**

**A demain ( avec une surprise )**


	33. Doloris

**Hello ! Je vous avais promis une surprise non ? Ça vous intéresse quatre drabbles au lieu de deux pour vous encourager ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 33... Doloris<p>

_ Lily ça va ?

_ Après un Doloris tu crois que je vais faire du trempoline Potter ?

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber. Et arrête aussi de dire à tout bout de champ qu'on sort ensembles alors que c'est pas vrai ! Tu as vu ce que ça m'a valu ?

_ Je suis désolée, c'était qui ?

_ Ta dernière petite copine

_ Ah ...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Laissez vos reviews qui m'encouragent elles aussi ! <strong>

**Next : Classiques**

**A ... tout de suite !**


	34. Classiques

**Me revoici ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 34... Classiques<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je lis, ça se voit pas Potter ?

_ Tu lis Beedle ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Attend, tout sorcier ou sorcière l'a lu dans son enfance !

_ Je suis désolée, mais moi je lisais Grimm et Perrault !

_ C'est qui ça ?

_ Lis et tu verras, imbécile !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas mes encouragements ! <strong>

**Next : La ramasse**

**A ... dans quelques heures**


	35. La ramasse

**Hey ! Comment allez vous depuis ce matin ? Aller, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 35... La ramasse<p>

_ Eh Lily jolie ! On a appris un truc qui a l'air tordant !

_ Potter, je travaille !

_ Oh aller ! Ça s'appelle la ramasse. C'est un jeu du roi de France ou quelque chose comme ça et c'est comme les montagnes russes, tu veux essayer ?

_ Je sens que si je dis non, je n'aurais pas la paix alors oui

_ Tu montes sur le chariot et tu te laisse glisser !

_ Mais tu es malade ! Je vais me tuer !

_ Non, tu vas te ramasser !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Non je n'ai pas inventé ce jeu, il existe et c'est Louis XIV qui l'a inventé. Il est au château de Marly normalement.<strong>

**Next : Tu pleure ?**

**A ... tout de suite !**


	36. Tu pleures ?

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

**Melane, merci infiniment pour ta review, je viens de la voir. Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 36<p>

_ Bah, ma Lily jolie, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Je ne pleure pas, je suis morte de rire ! Imbécile, je pleure si j'ai envie !

_ Oui mais pourquoi ?

_ C'est Severus

_ Servilus ? Oh, mais pas de soucis ! SERVILUS ! VIENS ICI, IL FAUT QU'ON CAUSE !

_ Potter, la discrétion et toi, ça fait deux !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Il ne me restes plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée !<strong>

**Next : Bonne année ! (En retard, oui je sais, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? )**


	37. Bonne année

**Hello ! Bonne reprise ? Pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à reprendre mais là ça va. Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, mais je ne publierais normalement que le soir. J'en publie trois ce soir et demain car mercredi je révise pour mes examens blancs du Jeudi. Voilà, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Drabble 37... Bonne année !<p>

_ Bonne année Lily Jolie !

_ Bonne année Potter

_ Je te souhaites de tomber amoureuse de moi !

_ Je te souhaites de me laisser tranquille et de te prendre la marche !

_ Mais ça fait ... aïe !

_ Bingo !

* * *

><p><strong>James ne s'est pas prit un râteau mais une marche, ça arrive non ?<strong>

**Next : Cloche**

**A tout de suite !**


	38. Cloche

**Hey ! Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier ! ( seulement les revieweurs ) c'était vraiment une très belle surprise pour moi ainsi qu'un très bel encouragement de dépasser 50 reviews ! Du fond du coeur, MERCI !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 38... Cloche<p>

_ Lily Jolie, ce soir c'est toi qui fait la ronde ?

_ Oui, et si tu fais la moindre annerie, je te louperais pas !

_ Mais tu es crevée non ?

_ Oui, mais je n'abandonnerais pas mon poste

_ Moi j'ai la solution, mais cette nuit, tu ne me vois pas, et demain tu dormiras bien

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle est belle la cloche, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Idée piochée dans ''Un bon petit diable'' de la comtesse de Ségur<strong>

**Next : Compartiment**

**A de suite !**


	39. Compartiment

**Et me revoici ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 39... Compartiment<p>

_ Eh, Lily Jolie !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Viens dans notre compartiment, il y a une place !

_ Et dans le train il y en a cinquante, t'inquiète, je me mettrais loin de toi !

* * *

><p><strong>Elle est pas gentille notre Lily ! Mais pas d'inquiétudes, James va la remettre en place dans pas longtemps<strong>

**Next : Mandragore**

**A demain, bonne nuit !**


	40. Mandragore

**Désolée pour le retard ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>DRABBLE 40... Mandragore<p>

_ POTTER !

_ Oui Lily ?

_ C'EST TOI QUI A ECRIT ''LILY MANDRAGORE'' SUR MON CAHIER ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ TU PEUX ME DIRE POURQUOI IMBÉCILE !

_ Arrête de crier, je m'excuserais

* * *

><p><strong>C'est vrai qu'elle a la beuglante facile notre Lily !<strong>

**Next : Chouette !**

**A tout de suite !**


	41. Chouette !

**Bonne lecture ! Merci pour vos encouragements !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 41... Chouette !<p>

_ Eh, Lily Jolie, tu pourrais dresser ta chouette non ? Elle est entrain de me picorer la main depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Mais je l'ai dresser !

_ Arrête, je sais que c'est faux !

_ Mais non ! Je l'ai dresser à ''picorer'', comme tu dis, les idiots !

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrée Lily, et pauvre James ! Oubliez pas les reviews please !<strong>

**Next : Chut !**

**A de suite !**


	42. Chut

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 42... Chut !<p>

_ Lily Jolie ?

_ Chut !

_ Mais ...

_ Boucle la Potter ! Et la prochaine fois que j'irais en sortilèges, je ne me mettrais certainement pas avec toi !

_ Moi aussi j'ai eu l'explosion en pleine figure !

_ Potter, il est trois heures du matin, je veux dormir !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, si j'ai du temps entre mes révisions, je vous en publie un nouveau. <strong>

**Next : Paillaisson à Roulettes**

**A ... on verra bien !**


	43. Paillasson à roulettes

**Je suis terriblement désolée ! Hier j'ai passé mes examens, il y a eu l'agitation, enfin vous comprenez. Pour me faire pardonner, je publierais le 50ème drabble demain ! Et oui, je vous ai réservé une surprise pour le 50ème, mais vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 43... Paillasson à roulettes<p>

_ Eh Lily, tu fais quoi ici en pleine nuit, c'est la pleine lune !

_ Je suis préfète Potter, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici toi et ta bande !

*_un cris vers le saule cogneur*_

_ Euh Lily, on ferait mieux de partir ! Je commence à avoir peur

_ Potter, tu n'es vraiment qu'un paillasson à roulettes !

_ C'est quoi ? Un nouveau jeu ?

_ Imbécile ! Ça veut dire que tu n'es qu'un lâche

*_Cris plus proche, ressemblant à celui d'une créature nuisible*_

___ James j'ai peur !

_ Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de machin chose à roulettes ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, vous l'aurez deviné, Remus était dans le coin !<strong>

**Next : Sortie**

**A demain, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas en faire plus pour l'instant. Promis demain vous en aurez ... 5 !**


	44. Tu peux me prêter ?

**Hello ! Me revoilà en pleine forme avec 5 drabbles, 6 si vous me laissez une review !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 44... Tu peux me prêter ?<p>

_ Eh Lily jolie, tu peux me prêter un parchemin ?

_ Ça fait cinq en une heure ! Tiens !

_ Merci

...

_ Lily Jolie, tu peux me prêter ...

_ Un parchemin j'imagine ?

_ Non tes lèvres !

_ *_gifle_* Ça t'apprendra !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? <strong>

**Next : Vélo à l'eau**

**A tout de suite !**


	45. Vélo à l'eau

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 45... Vélo à l'eau<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! Regarde ! Sans les mains ! C'est géant ce truc moldu !

_ Et sans magie tu y arrive ?

_ Je sais p AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

_ Ah non, mais bonne baignade !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Une p'tite review ?<strong>

**Next : Départ**

**A tout de suite !**


	46. Départ

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ! ( il faudrait que je pense à varier non ? )**

* * *

><p>Drabble 46... Départ<p>

_ Eh Lily jolie, laisse moi porter ta valise !

_ Ecoute Potter, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule !

_ Oh aller !

_ Ah moins que tu n'ais une passion pour les vêtements féminins, laisse moi tranquille !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : F(r)uit !**

**A tout de suite !**


	47. F(r)uit !

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 47... F(r)uit !<p>

_ Eh Lily, Mary m'a dit que tu faisais un sport fruité, c'est quoi ?

_ Facile ! La boxe !

_ Et pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien de fruité !

_ Mais si ! Regarde, je te colle une pèche en pleine poire

_ Aïeu !

_ Attend ! Tu tombes dans les pommes et tu ne ramène pas ta fraise, fait de beaux rêves Potter !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Bienvenue à Rose-Eliade, laissez vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Patronus**

**A tout de suite !**


	48. Patronus

**Re-bonjour ! Re-bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 48... Patronus<p>

_ Eh lily Jolie ! C'est quoi ton patronus ?

_ Une biche pourquoi ?

_ Mais c'est un signe du destin !

_ Ah bon ? Les patronus ont une signification maintenant ?

_ Euh ...

_ Imbécile !

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre James ! Ah sacrée Lily ! Mais plus qu'un drabble avant d'avoir la surprise !<strong>

**Next : Surnom**

**A tout de suite **


	49. Surnom (2)

**Hey ! Un p'tit drabble avant la surprise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 49... Surnom<p>

_ Eh Lily Jo ...

_ Arrête avec ce surnom débile Potter !

_ Mais ...

_ Pas de ''mais'', sinon...

_ J'arrêterais seulement si tu m'appel James

_ Très bien ''James''

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Prêts ? Laissez vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Ma Lily Jolie**

**A tout de suite !**


	50. Ma Lily Jolie

**SURPRISE !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 50... Ma Lily Jolie<p>

_ James ? Sirius m'a dit que tu voulais me parler

_ Oui, je tente ma dernière chance. Lily, veux tu oui ou non sortir avec moi ?

_ Je saisis ma dernière chance, oui James

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je te le jure, James

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ils se sont enfin dit oui, mais ce n'est pas finit pour autant ! Je vais continuer, pas d'inquiétudes là dessus<strong>

**Next : Parrain ( avec Sirius ! )**

**A ... tout de suite et vous pouvez remercier notre nouvelle venue !**


	51. Parrain

**Allez, la suite ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 51... Parrain<p>

_ Oh ma Lily Jolie

_ Oui James ?

_ Eh vous deux, je peux être le parrain ? C'est quand que je verrais mon filleul ?

_ SIRIUS SORS DE LA !

_ Bien, mais je vous préviens, je n'attendrais pas éternellement !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui<strong>

**Next : Maraudeuse**

**A demain**


	52. Maraudeuse

**Hello ! Je publie tout de suite car je n'aurais pas le temps après. Je dédie ce drabble à Rose-Eliade comme promis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 52... Maraudeuse<p>

_ James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je maraude. Tu veux m'aider ?

_ Oui, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Tu ouvres la porte mais ...

_ Alohomora !

_ Mademoiselle Evans ? Qu'est -ce que vous faites ?

_ Excusez moi professeur McGonnagal

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Plan **

**A TOUT DE SUITE !**


	53. Plan

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 53... Plan<p>

_ Eh, ma Lily Jolie, j'ai un plan pour les maraudeurs !

_ Vous êtes sacréments dans le pétrin ! C'est quoi ton plan ?

_ Enfin, c'est un demi-plan

_ T'en a pas !

_ Mais si !

_ Non !

_ Oui tu as raison j'en ai pas

_ James, tu es un véritable crétin

- Tu l'as déjà dit !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Reviews ?<strong>

**Next : Rêves**

**A demain !**


	54. Rêve

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 54... Rêves<strong>

**_ Eh ma Lily, tu veus faire quoi plus tard ?**

**_ Aurore !**

**_ Ah zut, et moi qui voulais que tu passe l'aspirateur comme chez les moldus !**

**_ James, je vais te tuer !**

* * *

><p><strong>Elle veut tuer beaucoup de monde notre Lily<strong>

**Next : Restes !**

** A demain**


	55. Restes !

**Hey ! Encore ce soir je ne poste qu'un seul drabble, excusez moi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 55... Restes !<p>

_ Ma Lily jolie, tu dois vraiment partir ?

_ James, juste un week-end, c'est pas la mort !

_ Oh, je t'en prie ma Lily, restes !

_ James tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Je ne pars pas longtemps, alors tu prend ta peluche pour te rassurer si tu veux, mais je ne manquerais pas le mariage de ma soeur !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Reviews ?<strong>

**Next : Flowers**

**A demain**


	56. flowers

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 56... Flowers<p>

_ Tiens Lily Jolie, une rose !

_ James, combien de fois t'ais-je dit que je n'aimais pas les roses ?

_ Ah oui zut, attends, LYS !

_ James, tu es un amour !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Reviews ?<strong>

**Next : Folie folle**

**A tout de suite !**


	57. folie folle

**Hey ! Re-bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 57... Folie folle<p>

_ Lily, tu es folle

_ Je te demandes pardon ?

_ Ah non excuse moi, c'est moi qui suit fou

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je suis fou de toi !

_ Alors je suis folle aussi

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Campagne **

**A demain !**


	58. Campagne

**Hello ! Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser pour ces problèmes de postage. Promis je vous les rends tous demain mais disons que cette semaine a été mouvementée et que j'ai un ordi qui me plante. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 58... Campagne<p>

_ Ma Lily Jolie, tu voudrais pas vivre à Londres plus tards ?

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Vivre sans pouvoir respirer ? Je ne suis ni folle ni suicidaire !

_ Non c'est juste pour savoir, moi non plus je n'aime pas la ville

_ Bon, la question est réglée alors ?

_ Oui

_ Très bien, on va manger ?

_ Oh oui ! Je crois que je vais me jeter sur les kinder !

_ Eh ! Laisse moi ceux avec les surprises !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Non je ne fais pas de pub mais je rêve juste d'un kinder surprise ! Laissez vos reviews si vous voulez<strong>

**Next : Para_chute !**

**A tout de suite !**


	59. ParaChute !

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 59... Para_chute !<p>

_ Lily, de quoi tu parlais l'autre jour, tu sais les moldus qui volent dans les airs ?

_ Les parachutistes tu veux dire ?

_ Oui c'est ça ! J'ai fabriqué un truc qui y ressemble, tu veux l'essayer avec moi ?

_ Euh … tu veux sauter d'où ?

_ De la tour d'astronomie !

_ James, je tiens à toi je te le jure pas la peine de me faire des frayeurs !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Mais ton vieux coucou ne voleras jamais ! Promis je t'aime, ne saute pas !

_ Bon, si tu y tiens, mais on fait quoi ?

_ On maraude ?

_ Oh Lily Jolie, tu est extra !

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Préfet préfette**

**A demain !**


	60. Préfet Préfette

**Hey ! Je vous dois, en plus des deux drabbles par jours, 6 drabbles, ça en fera donc 8 aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture, ça commence tout de suite !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 60... Préfet Préfette<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu vas être super contente !

_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?

_ On va se partager la chambre de garde pour les préfets en chefs !

_ Euh .. ça sort d'où cette idée ?

_ Ben, je viens d'être nominé et ...

_ Quoi ? Bon alors écoutes, tu veux qu'on partage ? Je suppose que tu es au courant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit alors tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse le canapé !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous aimez ? Pour cette idée de chambre de garde, j'en ai entendu parler une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'ai trouver ça drôle alors voilà<strong>

**Next : Géographie illogique**

**A tout de suite !**


	61. Géographie illogique

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour votre fidélité ! Surtout un IMMENSE Merci aux revieweuses (eurs)**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 61... Géographie Illogique<strong>

_ Hey Lily, j'ai gagné mon pari, Paris est au sud !

_ Bien sur que non !

_ Mais si, il est au sud de l'angleterre !

_ Mais c'est pas du jeu !

_ Et si ma Lily !

_ Mauvais joueur !

_ C'est ça ma géographie !

_ Et ben tu seras jamais géographe !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, Paris est au sud ou au nord ? XD<strong>

**Next : Légendes trouillardes**

**A tout de suite !**


	62. Légendes trouillardes

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 62... Légendes trouillardes<p>

_ Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Ma chère Lily Jolie, on essaye de voir le fantome du roi borgne

_ Et je suppose que vous savez qu'il

_ Qu'il ne vient jamais ? Oui mais nous, on est des légendes, il ne peut pas manquer à l'appel

*chuchotement sinistre*

_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

_ James, eh ! C'est simplement Missteigne ! Ah les maraudeurs des légendes ? Laissez moi rire !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous aimez ? Laissez vos reviews !<strong>

**Next : Crois en toi**

**A tout de suite !**


	63. Crois en toi

**Hey ! MERCI A ROSE-ELIADE pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 63... Crois en toi<p>

_ Ma Lily Jolie, ça ne va pas ?

_ Je suis sûre que j'ai tout raté aux ASPICS

_ Et moi je suis sûr que c'est faux

_ Hein ? Parce que tu as compris la question sur les ...

_ Lily, tu es la meilleure non ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es la meilleure Lily, mais si tu ne te fais pas confiance, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

_ Merci James

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je remercie une amie qui m'a fait la même leçon après mes examens où je croyais avoir tout raté<strong>

**Next : Pique assiette !**

**A tout de suite**


	64. Pique assiette

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 64.. Pique assiette<p>

_ Lily, tu peux me passer le fondant au chocolat ?

_ Ah non, la dernière fois tu en as eut et pas moi, c'est mon tour !

_ Très bien, merci pour le reste !

_ JAMES RENDS MOI MES BOMBONS CITROUILLES !

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, ça n'existe pas normalement dans les livres, mais on peut tout essayer !<strong>

**Next : Happy Birthday !**

**A tout de suite !**


	65. Happy Birthday

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 65... Happy Birthday !<p>

_ Joyeux anniversaire Lily !

_ Merci James

_ Tiens, un cadeau !

_ C'est qu AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

_ Oh c'est juste une araignée en plastique

_ James! Cours ! Vite ! Sinon je te trucide !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Next : Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api**

**A ce soir pour la suite**


	66. Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api

**Hey ! Voici la suite, je vous dois encore 5 drabbles en comptant aujourd'hui, je suis désolée je n'ai pas put publier hier soir comme prévu. Merci à Mellyturtle pour ses reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 66... Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api<p>

_ Eh Lily, c'est quoi que tu chantes?

_ Une mélodie moldue

_ Tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?

_ Pomme de reinette ...

_ ET POMME D'API !

_ James ! Ça ce chante en murmurant, pas en cassant les pieds à toute la salle commune !

* * *

><p><strong>Il en reste 4. Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Je te tiens**

**A tout de suite**


	67. Je te tiens

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 67... Je te tiens<p>

_ James, je te jure que si je tombe, tu seras responsable !

_ Tu n'a rien à craindre, je te tiens

_ Justement, je t'aime mais je sais que tu n'est pas plus doué que moi quand il s'agit de tenir quelque chose !

_ Lily on est sur un balai, tu vas pas tomber !

_ J'y peux rien j'ai le vertige !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ? <strong>

**Next : Coupe**

**A tout de suite**


	68. Coupe

**Lisez bien ! ( oui il faut varier des fois XD )**

* * *

><p>Drabble 68... Coupe<p>

_ Lily ! LILY !

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_ On a gagné ! On a gagné la coupe de quidditch !

_ Bravo !

_ Tu viens fêter ça ?

_ Et comment !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Marque page**

**A tout de suite**


	69. Marque page

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 69... Marque page

_ James, tu as vu mon marque page ?

_ Oui

_ Il est où s'il te plaît ?

_ Devant toi

_ Ah bon ? Non je ne le vois pas !

_ Bah c'est moi ton marque page ! J'ai marqué un chapitre de ta vie qui n'est pas terminé

_ James, tu pourrais être poète

_ Vraiment ?

_ Si le monde aime ton humour

**Alors ?**

**Next : Infirmerie**

**A tout de suite**


	70. Infirmerie

**Bonne lecture et bon courage pour demain !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 70... Infirmerie<p>

_ James ! Tu avais promis que ça ne risquait rien !

_ Oui mais j'avais pas prévu que Sirius ...

_ Mais tu aurais du tellement c'était évident qu'il allait rajouter un truc dans la potion !

_ Oui mais bon, on peux comprendre !

_ Quoi ?

_ Déformation professionnelle

_ Je vais lui en coller moi une déformation professionnelle !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Next : Try**

**A demain**


	71. Try

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 71... Try<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

_ James, tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os, je suis enrhumée, je grelotte, je ne vais certainement pas continuer !

_ Lily, c'est pas la mort !

_ Pour toi c'est facile, tu es habitué !

_ Mais lily, c'est pas si grave ! ça ne va pas t'empêcher de continuer le quidditch !

_ Oh que si !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous livre l'autre de suite !<strong>

**Next : Il vit en toi**


	72. Il vit en toi

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Pour ceux qui reconnaissent, j'ai écouté la musique chantée par Sara du Roi Lion il y a pas longtemps**

* * *

><p>Drabble 72... Il vit en toi<p>

_ James, je suis désolée

_ C'était le meilleur, tu peux pas t'imaginer !

_ Je sais, je sais

_ Je l'aimais comme un frère

_ James , je suis sincèrement désolée

_ Mon pauvre hiboux !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Pauvre hiboux :)<strong>

**Next : Rose des vents**

**A demain**


	73. Rose des vents

**Hello ! En raison de chutes de neiges, j'ai une mauvaise connexion et je ne peux pas publier beaucoup, promis je me rattraperais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 73... Rose des vents<p>

_ Eh, ma lily jolie, tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation !

_ Que veux tu, je n'aime pas les roses

_ Hein ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

_ La rose des vents idiot !

_ Alors écoutes, passe moi ça, et je vais nous sortir de ce blizzard en pleine forêt en deux temps trois mouvements !

* * *

><p><strong>Elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle était perdue XD<strong>

**Next : Flocon**

**A ... plus tard !**


	74. Flocons

**Hello ! Il n'y a plus de neige, je suis dégoutée, mais le principal c'est que tout le monde aille bien. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 74... Flocons<p>

_ Regarde ma Lily, il neige !

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Mais c'est génial !

_ Oui je suis d'accords mais je te rappel que même si la magie fait des miracles, il n'y a plus de chauffage pendant deux jours !

_ Ah oui, le plan ''prévention hivernale'' ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, celui qui veut qu'on arrête tous les chauffages pour savoir si on peut résister au froid !

* * *

><p><strong>Les pauvres :) Alors ?<strong>

**Next : Fragile**

**A tout de suite**


	75. Fragile

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 75... Fragile<p>

_ Ma Lily, j'ai un problème

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu m'a tué

_ Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

_ Non je suis sérieux

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'as touché en plein coeur avec ta flèche, je vais mourir d'amour

_ Méfie toi que ce ne soit pas d'une gifle !

_ Mais je disais ça gentiment !

_ Moi aussi James, moi aussi

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre James, un véritable Caliméro XD<strong>

**Next : Princesse**

**A tout de suite , je me fais pardonner de mon enneigement **


	76. Princesse

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 76... Princesse<p>

_ James, tu te déguise en quoi pour mardi gras ?

_ En prince pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment me déguiser

_ Mais Lily, tu es ma princesse !

_ Princesse rebelle oui !

_ Je saurais bien m'en accomoder mademoiselle

_ James t'es idiot !

_ Si vous le dites, mademoiselle, cela m'est égale puisque je vous aime aussi fort que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel !

_ James, je t'aime

_ Moi aussi, ma Lily jolie

* * *

><p><strong>Il essaie de faire de la poésie, et le pire c'est que ça marche, mais pas d'inquiétude, James va bien et se remmettra à parler normalement demain<strong>

**Next : Châteaux en Espagne**

**A demain !**


	77. Châteaux en Espagne

**Hello ! Je vous poste le drabble maintenant et je me rattraperais demain, je suis désolée mais le jeudi je finit tard et j'ai pas forcément le temps de poster. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 77... Châteaux en Espagne<p>

_ Lily, quel est le rêve que tu as toujours fait et que tu n'as jamais put réaliser ?

_ Arrêter la guerre

_ Vraiment ? Dans tous les pays ou seulement celle des sorciers ?

_ Tous les pays, toutes les guerres, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on tue des innocents

_ Je suis d'accords, c'est pour ça que tu es ma petite amie, non ?

_ James, ne confond pas guerre et harcèlement

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>

**Next : Moldue**

**A demain**


	78. Moldue

**Hello ! Etes vous comme moi en vigilance orange ? Bon courage et attention demain à ceux qui y sont. Je dédie ce drabble à AliceJeanne17 pour ses reviews ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 78... Moldue<p>

_ Eh Lily, on m'a dit que si j'étais avec toi, j'allais devenir moldu, c'est vrai ?

_ Là tu me déçois James, et puis qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Mais rien justement, j'adorerais être un moldu, tu crois que je pourrais passer le truc de voiture ?

_ Euh ... on verra

_ Mais je sais conduire un balai ! Oh s'il te plait ma Lily Jolie !

_ Eh bien je ne serais pas responsable des catastrophes !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous voyez James conduire ?<strong>

**Next : Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

**A tout de suite !**


	79. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Hey ! Ce chapitre est dédié à Eiko-nee pour ses reviews ! Merci ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 79... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<p>

_ Eh Lily, comment tu trouves ça ? C'est moi qui l'ait peint !

_ C'est ... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

_ Ça veut dire quoi ce truc ?

_ Euh ... c'est ... génial ?

_ Merci, je savais que j'avais un immense talent, bientot je pourrais tout te payer avec les prix de peinture que je recevrais

_ Euh ... tu veux pas être aurore ?

* * *

><p><strong>Il est impayable notre James ! Un dernier pour hier ?<strong>

**Next : Marin d'eau douce**

**A de suite !**


	80. Marin d'eau douce

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 80... Marin d'eau douce<p>

_ Lily, je veux être marin !

_ Bois de l'eau fraîche et réfléchit, on en rediscute après

_ Non je suis sérieux !

_ Tu es déjà monter sur un bateau ?

_ Oui !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ben les barques en première année !

_ Attend, tu veux être marin où ?

_ Bah sur l'eau !

_ Titanic

_ Hein ?

_ Non rien

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Next : Etoile**

**A demain**


	81. Etoile

**Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 81... Etoile<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu n'as jamais rêvé d'être une étoile ?

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Voir le passé de la Terre

_ Oh non, je vois assez d'abrutis dans la journée pas la peine de me montrer les croisades

_ Et pour voir Dumbledore jeune ?

_ Non, je suis très bien là où je suis. En revanche si tu veux y aller, pas de soucis !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non, je t'aime tu restes ici

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Carambolage**

**A tout de suite !**


	82. Carambolage

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 82... Carambolage<p>

_ James, tu n'est vraiment qu'un idiot !

_ Mais c'est Sirius qui m'est rentré dedans !

_ On peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes sans qu'il n'arrive quelque chose !

_ Oh mais c'est pas si grave !

_ Oui, tu as raison. Un bras dans le plâtre, c'est pas grave, même si Pomfresh ne peut rien faire, mais oui bien sûr James Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Légendes du coin du feu<strong>

**A demain !**


	83. Légendes du coin du feu

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 83... Légendes du coin du feu<p>

_ Eh lily, tu nous raconte une légende ?

_ Oui, alors c'est l'histoire de deux bossus

_ Euh ... Sirius, tu veux faire une partie de cartes ?

_ James Potter, tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

_ Merci ma Lily Jolie, mais les bossus me rappellent trop Rusard

_ pourquoi ?

_ Je trouve qu'il lui en manque une, une bosse, ou alors elle est interne

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ce James ! Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Après la bataille**

**A tout de suite**


	84. Après la bataille

**Hey ! Juste une info, lisez la note à la fin s'il vous plaît, il y a un changement de programme**

* * *

><p>Drabble 84... Après la bataille<p>

_ Lily, tu vas mieux ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Bon, ça va, alors maintenant tu m'écoutes ! Tu es folle !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu te rends compte que j'aurais put te perdre si tu continuais à te battre comme une enragée sans faire attention ?

_ James, pas la peine d'hurler, je t'aime, tu ne me perdras pas

_ Bon, mais réfléchit la prochaine fois !

_ Tu déteins sur moi

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE SPECIALE: Je déménage, je ne pourrais pas poster cette semaine car la connexion est coupée demain, promis je me rattraperais<strong>

**Next : Si tu rêves**

**A ... je sais pas quand ^^**


	85. Si tu rêves

**Hey ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Je vous ai manqué ? La suite est là :)**

* * *

><p>Drabble 85... Si tu rêves<p>

_ Eh lily, tu fais quoi ?

_ Je rêve

_ De moi ?

_ Non, là c'est toi qui rêve

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Je vous avais promis une surprise qui arrivera cette semaine sous la forme d'un OS<strong>

**Next : Au feu !**

**A ce soir !**


	86. Au feu !

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 86... Au feu !<p>

_ Au feu !

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ma Lily Jolie ?

_ James il y a le feu !

_ Mais non c'est Sirius qui s'amuse

_ On peut pas vous faire confiance !

_ Mais bien sûr que si, il ne faut pas être trouillarde c'est tout

_ C'est moi que tu traites de trouillarde ? JAMES POTTER REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<strong>

**Next : N'oublie jamais ...**

**A demain**


	87. N'oublie jamais

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 87... N'oublie jamais ...<p>

_ Eh ma Lily Jolie !

_ Oui ?

_ N'oublie jamais que je t'aime

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Evidemment que je ne l'oublierais pas

_ Non mais on ne sait jamais

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_ Euh ... c'est pas moi c'est Sirius !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Le dortoir des filles est ... carbonisé

_QUOI ?

_ Il a juste voulu jouer

_ Et tu crois que je vais jouer quand je vais vous zigouiller tous les deux ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! Alors ? <strong>

**Next : Le petit prince**

**A plus tard !**


	88. Le petit prince

**Hello ! Un p'tit drabble pour les travailleurs et les autres ?**

* * *

><p>Drabble 88... Le petit prince<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu avais promis de me prêter un livre moldu

_ Mais oui je sais ! Tiens, lis ça

_ C'est quoi ? Le petit prince ?

_ Oui, tu verras tu vas aimer

_ Mais ce livre ... il parle de moi non ? Je suis un prince !

_ James, ne confond pas prince et Potter, ce sont deux choses TRÈS différentes

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Bon appêtit ! <strong>

**Next : Vengeance !**

**PS : L'OS PROMIS ARRIVERA LE 14, VOUS VOUS DOUTEZ BIEN POURQUOI XD**


	89. Vengeance !

**Hey ! Je dédie ce drabble à AliceJeanne17 pour sa merveilleuse idée qui va me servir et que je vais mettre en gras. Merci à toi !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 89 ... Vengeance !<p>

_ Lily ? Il y a un problème, tu peux venir voir ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?

_ Sais-tu qui a marqué sur mon mur **''Prince des andouilles''** et sur celui de Sirius '' Imbécile invétéré'' ?

_ Mais oui

_ C'est qui ?

_ Moi ! Méfie toi James, je me venge des fois !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Next : Mrs Pince**

**A demain !**


	90. Mrs Pince

**Hello ! Oui je suis en retard, désolée sorry mea culpa. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 90 ... Mrs. Pince<p>

_ James ? Je croyais que tu détestais la bibliothèque

_ Oui mais pour toi ...

_ SORTEZ D'ICI VOUS FAITES TROP DE BRUITS !

_ Euh ... tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui déteste la bibliothèque, c'est la bibliothèque qui me déteste !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>

**Next : Caliméro**

**A tout de suite**


	91. Caliméro

**Bonne lecture ! lisez la note en bas par contre s'il vous plaît**

* * *

><p>Drabble 91 ... Caliméro<p>

_ Lily, Sirius m'a envoyé un sort, regarde je suis tout bleu !

_ C'est pas vrai, mais quel menteur celui là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour avoir Lily ?

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous êtes des vrais Caliméro !

_ C'est quoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Next : Clown !**

**A demain**


	92. Clown !

**Hey ! Oui, pour ceux qui ont remarqués, je vous ait dit de regarder la note à la fin et il n'y en avait pas. ****_Cette fois je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est à vous de choisir. on arrive bientôt au 100 drabbles, vous avez le choix : Je continue, j'arrête ou je commence une fic sur lily et les maraudeurs ?_**

* * *

><p>Drabble 92 ... Clown !<p>

_ Eh Lily !

_ Qu AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Ben quoi ? Je me suis juste déguisé en clown ! Lily ! Reviens c'est moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Next : Au bout de tes rêves ... **

**A de suite !**


	93. Au bout de tes rêves

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 93 ... Au bout de tes rêves ...<p>

_ Eh Lily, tu sais ce qu'il y a au bout de mes rêves ?

_ Euh ... moi ? Sirius ? Une blague contre Servilus ?

_ Non, la coupe de quidditch

_ C'est rassurant

* * *

><p><strong>Vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Joyeuses cloches !**

**A demain !**


	94. Joyeuses cloches !

**Hey ! Alors pour le moment je n'ai qu'une réponse, j'attend les autres jusqu'à ce soir et après je vous dirais ce qui va se passer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 94 ... Joyeuses cloches !<p>

_ Lily, aujourd'hui c'est la fête des maraudeurs !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Mais oui !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On est à Pâques, joyeuses cloches !

_ C'est bien au moins vous le reconnaisez ! On est pas le jour de Pâques, James

_ Ah bon ? SIRIUS ! TU M'A DIT N'IMPORTE QUOI !

_ Entre cloches, il faut bien se soutenir non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Next : Remember**

**A tout de suite**


	95. Remember

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 95 ... Remember<p>

_ Ma Lily Jolie, tu te souviens quand tu ne sortais pas avec moi ?

_ Oui, quel enfer !

_ Des fois ça me manque que tu ne hurle plus

_ Pas de soucis, POTTER FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

_ Vous êtes séparés ?

_ Sirius, sors de là !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Next : Examens**

**A demain !**


	96. Examens

**Hey ! Alors les résultats sont : La majorité veulent une fiction ET la suite, alors je suis d'accord ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 96 ... Examens<p>

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu as réussit ton transplanage ?

_ Evidemment, en plus j'avais intérêt de transplaner

_ Pourquoi ?

_ De un pour avoir une bonne note, et de deux pour fuir Servilus

_ Bravo ! J'adore déteindre sur toi, ça te vas bien !

_ On va voir les résultats ?

_ Et comment !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez<strong>

**Next : Une demande surprenante**

**Ce soir, la suite arrivera !**


	97. Une demande surprenante

**Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai encore eut beaucoup de problèmes de connexions, mais c'est finit ! ( ouf) Pour me faire pardonner, un drabble que j'avais prévu pour le 100ème**

* * *

><p>Drabble 97 ... Une demande surprenante<p>

_ Lily ? Je viens d'avoir une super idée !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, et par les temps qui courts autant que je te le demande maintenant

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand on aura finit Poudlard, tu voudrais pas changer de nom ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas ?

_ Si mais je l'aimerais encore plus si tu prenais le mien

_ Tu veux dire que ...

_ En quelques mots, tu voudrais m'épouser ?

_ James, tu plaisantes ?

_ Non

_ Alors oui !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, pardonnée ?<strong>

**Next : Une ânerie de plus**

**A demain !**


	98. Une ânerie de plus

**Hello bonjour ! Un autre drabble pour la route ?**

* * *

><p>Drabble 98 ... Une ânerie de plus<p>

_ Euh, Lily ? Déjà rentrée de la bibliothèque ?

_ Oui, viré par l'autre guignole de Pince

_ Ah ! Euh ...

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez encore inventer ?

_ Oh rien ! Enfin, pas grand chose

_ James ?

_ Je suis désolé, avec Sirius on a voulu faire une experience et ...

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben, on a voulu énervé Servilus mais lui il s'est vengé

_ Où est le problème ?

_ Ben ... on n'a plus de lit, ils ont tous flambés

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Ah ces maraudeurs ! <strong>

**Next : Belle étoile **

**A demain !**


	99. Belle étoile

**Hello bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Bonne chance à ceux qui ont repris ce matin, reposez-vous bien aux autres ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 99 ... Belle étoile<p>

_ Ma Lily Jolie aurait-elle trouvée la réponse à l'énigme ?

_ Belle étoile ? Non pas vraiment, je pense que c'est juste pour nous avertir qu'ils vont nous mettre à la porte et qu'on va dormir dehors

_ Non, tu exagère !

_ Evidemment ! Tu crois quand même pas que je croirais un truc pareil ?

_ Ben non mais je cherche moi aussi. Ce serait pas le nom d'un bateau ?

_ Quel serait le rapport avec le cours ?

_ Si seulement c'était pour l'astronomie, je serais d'accord, mais là pour le cours de Slugh ...

_ Là je sèche !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ? <strong>

**Next : Ennuis titaniquèsques**

**A tout de suite !**


	100. Ennuis titaniquèsques

**Whaouh ! La centième, ça fait bizarre non ? Vous savez quoi ? Pour la peine, vous pouvez boire à la votre ! ( du jus de fruit, je précise bien hein ? ) car sans vous je n'en serais pas jusqu'à là, je vous dois beaucoup, surtout quand je vois le nombre de reviews, alors je dédie ce drabble à ceux qui ont laissées des reviews !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 100 ... Ennuis titaniquèsques<p>

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_ Oh rien, je me suis vengée d'un truc

_ Sur nous ?

_ Vous avez brûlé mon dortoir, je me devais de vous rendre la pareille

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Lily ?

_ Oh rien, par contre, si vous voulez mon avis, prévoyez de quoi tout sécher, on dirait que le Titanic a tapé l'incruste

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Next : Un cerf plutôt gonflé**

**A demain**


	101. Un cerf plutôt gonglé

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Non je ne vous avais pas oublié, j'ai juste visé trop court, je suis désolée. J'en livre donc 4 aujourd'hui, ça vous va ?**

* * *

><p>Drabble 101 ... Un cerf plutôt gonflé<p>

_ Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Sirius ? Tu n'aurais pas vu James par hasard ?

_ Euh ... si ! Derrière toi !

_ Black ! Derrière moi il y a un cerf ! Alors soit tu es bigluex, soit ...

_ Nous sommes animagi ma Lily Jolie !

_ James ? Oulah, je crois que je vais m'évanouir !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Next : Bataille de polochons !**

**A tout de suite !**


	102. Bataille de polochons !

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 102 ... Bataille de polochons !<p>

_ Eh Lily !

_ Qu AIE ! James ! Viens ici ! C'est quoi cette annerie encore !

_ Juste une bataille de polochons ma chère Lily

_ Très bien, James ?

_ Oui ?

_ Prend ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, vous aimez ?<strong>

**Next : Ni oui ni non**

**A tout à l'heure !  
><strong>


	103. Ni oui ni non

**Hey ! Ce drabble est dédié à Eiko nee qui m'a laissé ma 200ème review ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Drabble 103 ... Ni oui ni non<p>

_ James ? C'est toi qui a enfermé Servilus avec une Missteigne enragée ?

_ Euh, p'tèt bien que oui, p'tèt bien que non

_ James ?

_ Euh ... je crois que Sirius m'appelle

_ James Potter !

_ C'est pas l'heure de manger ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>

**Next : Une poussière dans l'oeil**

**A tout de suite!**


	104. Une poussière dans l'oeil

**Hello ! Ce drabble est dédié à Clem2605 pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ( très en retard, excuse moi ) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drabble 104 ... Une poussière dans l'oeil<p>

_ Lily ? Bah ! Pourquoi tu pleure ?

_ James, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil !

_ Mais oui, l'excuse bidon, oh aller, dis moi ce qui se passe

_ James, je te répète que j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil ! Viens voir si tu ne me crois pas !

_ Ah oui, effectivement, c'est bien une poussière

_ Tu peux me la retirer ?

_ Euh ... moui

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Next : Machisme évident**

**A demain !**


End file.
